Cay
Cay were an alternative rock band which formed in London, England, United Kingdom in 1998. The band consisted of Anet Mook (vocals), Nicky Olofson (guitar), Tom Harrison (bass) and Mark Bullock (drums). The band's members were from The Netherlands, Sweden, England and Northern Ireland, respectively. The band issued their debut album "Nature's Little Freaks" in 1999 and the band dissolved sometime in early 2001 after recording a Peel Session in late November 2000. Anet Mook's death was announced in June 2011 on the website of Org Records and on Mark Bullock's blog after she was killed in a car accident in the Netherlands. Links To Peel Peel was a big supporter of the group after hearing their first release, Better Than Myself EP, released on Org Records in 1998, with the band’s first Peel Session for BBC Radio 1 being recorded on 20th September and broadcast a couple of months later on 11th November 1998. The single and session (and the band’s appearance at that year's In the City music festival in Manchester) attracted the attention of various record labels including EastWest Records, who signed the band. In 1999, the band performed at the Queen Elizabeth Hall for Peel's show as part of the Sound City event and at the same time won the Best British Newcomer award at the 1999 Kerrang! Awards. Peel also nominated their song 'Princes & Princesses' as one of his favourite songs of 1999 in his Peelenium 1999. Despite Cay’s early promise, the band had by now become dogged by substance abuse and infighting which ultimately disrupted their activities and career to such an extent that by the following year the band had been dropped by both their label and their management. In April 2000, both Bullock and Harrison left the band. Mook and Olofsson recruited a new rhythm section for Cay (Chris Hall on drums and Ed Sonsino on bass guitar) and returned to Org Records, who issued their final single "Resurrexit". The single received airplay on Radio 1 and the band played at the Glastonbury festival on 23 June (with their performance being broadcast the following day on Peel's programme), followed by an appearance at Guildford Live Festival in July. However, the band's internal problems remained unresolved. After a final Peel Session recording on 22 November 2000 (broadcast on 5 December) featuring four new songs – "Sung Through the Rain", "Flying Fools Through Icy Attitudes", "FUNY (A Celebration of New York)" and "Part of the Show" - Cay simply disappeared. There was no formal notification of a split and the songs unveiled in the final Peel Session were never released. Peelenium *Peelenium 1999: Princes & Princesses Sessions 1. Recorded: 1998-09-20. Broadcast: 11 November 1998. Repeated: 14 January 1999 *Princes & Princesses / Live & Learn / Skool / Neurofen & Brandy 2. Recorded: 2000-11-22. Broadcast: 05 December 2000 *Sung Through The Rain / Flying Fools Through Icy Attitudes / Part Of The Show / F U N Y (A Celebration Of New York) Live Recorded at the Queen Elizabeth Hall: 1999-06-03. Broadcast: 03 June 1999 #Better Than Myself #Reasonable #Lucien #Princes #Seven Other Shows Played ;1998 *August 1998 (FSK): Better Than Myself (CD Single) Org *05 August 1998: Better Than Myself (CDS) Org *12 August 1998: Better Than Myself (CDS - Better Than Myself) white label *25 August 1998: Better Than Myself (CD Single) Org *November 1998 (FSK): Reasonable Ease In Chilled Out Conditions (v/a 2x7"- The Joy Of Plecs) Fierce Panda *12 November 1998: Reasonable Ease In Chilled Out Conditions (v/a 2x7” - The Joy Of Plecs) Fierce Panda *18 November 1998: Reasonable Ease In Chilled Out Conditions (v/a 2x7" - The Joy Of Plecs) Fierce Panda *28 November 1998 (BBC World Service): Reasonable Ease In Chilled Out Conditions (v/a 2x7" - The Joy Of Plecs) Fierce Panda *08 December 1998: Reasonable Ease In Chilled Out Conditions (2x7" - The Joy Of Plecs) Fierce Panda ;1999 *10 March 1999: Lucien (Single - Neurons Like Brandy) White label *17 March 1999: Neurons Like Brandy (Single) EastWest *01 April 1999 (Radio Eins): Neurons Like Brandy (single) EastWest EW200CD *15 April 1999 (Radio Eins): Lucien (single - Neurons Like Brandy) EastWest EW200CD *29 April 1999 (Radio Eins): Ashley's Diary (single - Neurons Like Brandy) EastWest EW200CD *08 June 1999: Princes & Princesses (LP – Nature Creates Freaks) EastWest *16 June 1999: Nature Creates Freaks (CD - Nature Creates Freaks) EastWest *17 June 1999 (Radio Eins): Princes And Princesses (LP – Nature Creates Freaks) East West *24 June 1999: Princes & Princesses (7") EastWest *24 June 1999 (Radio Eins): Skool (CD - Nature Creates Freaks) EastWest *June 1999 (FSK): Skool (CD - Nature Creates Freaks) EastWest *01 July 1999 (Radio Eins): Dragonfly (CD - Nature Creates Freaks) EastWest *01 July 1999 (Radio Eins): Hooked On That (CD - Nature Creates Freaks) EastWest *01 July 1999: Senseless (LP – Nature Creates Freaks) EastWest *08 July 1999 (Radio Eins): Reasonable Ease In Chilled Out Conditions (LP - Nature Creates Freaks) EastWest *13 July 1999: Senseless (LP - Nature Creates Freaks) EastWest *20 July 1999: Dragonfly (LP – Nature Creates Freaks) EastWest *August 1999 (FSK): Come Out (CD - Nature Creates Freaks) EastWest *16 September 1999 (Radio Eins): Nature Creates Freaks ;2000 *19 January 2000: Princes & Princesses (CD single) EastWest Peelenium 1999 *27 June 2000: Resurrexit (CD Single) Org *06 July 2000: Resurrexit (CD - Resurrexit) Org *19 July 2000: Resurrexit (CDS) Org *20 July 2000 (Radio Eins): Resurrexit (CD Single) Org *02 August 2000: Resurrexit (CD single) white label ;2002 *30 July 2002: Princes And Princesses (7") EastWest External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Bandcamp Category:Artists